CORE D ? CELL AND TISSUE MICROSCOPY CORE Jyoti Jaiswal, PhD Core Director Investigator, Center for Genetic Medicine Research & Center for Neuroscience Research, Children's National Health System Anastas Popratiloff, MD, PhD Core Co-Director Lead Scientist and Director, GW Nanofabrication and Imaging Center The George Washington University School of Medicine and Health Sciences Shivaprasad Bhuvanendran, ME Core Manager Staff Scientist ll Center for Genetic Medicine Research & Center for Neuroscience Research Children?s National Health System Christine Brantner, PhD Senior Research Scientist, Electron Microscopy GW Nanofabrication and Imaging Center George Washington University School of Medicine and Health Sciences Abstract The goal of the Cell and Tissue Microscopy Core (CTMC) is to provide access to state-of-the-art cell and tissue imaging technologies to DC-IDDRC investigators, in order to support, facilitate and enhance IDD-targeted research that involves microscopic examination of cells, tissues and animals. Through this support, the CTMC enables IDD researchers in the DC region to pursue and investigate a variety of pediatric diseases with a focus on neurodevelopmental disorders, fetal and neonatal brain injury, and genetic diseases. The CTMC has traditionally provided light microscopy, electron microscopy and confocal microscopy services. However, due to the growing need of DC-IDD researchers for enhanced imaging resolution, the Core has acquired new instruments that allow expansion of its services to include advanced electron microscopy (EM) technologies, Multiphoton, and super resolution imaging abilities. These developments will enable imaging from nanoscale to whole tissue and embryo scale. This growth has been supplemented by the significant expansion in Core?s infrastructure, which allow to handle large datasets, and carry out analysis of large structural and functional data sets. Additional developments in the Core will significantly enhance the ability of IDD researchers to perform in vivo and ex vivo functional imaging with combined optogenetics and electrophysiology. To support this growth in the CTMC, two new Core managers have been hired, who bring their expertise in in vivo functional imaging, EM, and correlative light and EM imaging. These and other dedicated Core staff members are all practicing researchers and offer their specific expertise not only through designated Core activities, but also through collaborative projects. These abilities of the Core are further supplemented by the collaborations forged between the Core and multiple microscopy and imaging technology companies. Additionally, the Core interfaces with other DC-IDDRC Cores, including the Neurobehavioral Evaluation, Genomics and Proteomics, and Human and Animal Imaging Cores. We will use the expertise and services offered by the CTMC staff, leverage on the involvement of users affiliated with this Core, and create partnerships with microscopy companies, in order to provide the following services: 1) training researchers in microscopy-based imaging approaches, 2) assisting researchers in proper choice and use of light and EM tools for examination of cells and tissues, 3) helping develop and implement approaches for quantitative analysis of the data obtained for each project, 4) maintaining high quality of data acquisition, analysis and publication, and 5) training and educating the next generation of IDD researchers in the application of microscopy-based technologies through hands on training, education on specific technologies, and workshops. !